<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The School Dance by shnuffeluv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882958">The School Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv'>shnuffeluv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberchase (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Kids, F/M, Romantic Fluff, School Dances, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inez calls Matt, asking him to come over. Is this an innocent hangout, or does Inez have ulterior motives?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inez/Matt (Cyberchase)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The School Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedYertle/gifts">PaintedYertle</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt was about to head home to the farm when he heard his cell phone jingle. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face, and he ignored the jeers of his schoolmates as he opened the phone and said, "Hey, Inez! What's up?"</p>
<p><em>"Are you willing to come over and hang out for a bit?"</em> Inez asked.</p>
<p>"Uh...I might be able to," Matt said, wracking his mind for any chores he might have to complete before then. The pigs were all supposed to be in their pens, the cows had been milked that morning... "I think today's a slow day at the farm. Do you have any specific time you need me by?"</p>
<p><em>"No, I just want to hang out some,"</em> Inez said.</p>
<p>"I can do that," Matt said, grinning. As one of his schoolmates ran past him, shoving him into a doorway, he sighed. Everyone around here didn't like the fact that he hung out with "city girls." He had known that since he first introduced them to each other. The fake polite smiles were more than enough for him, even if they didn't tip off Jackie and Inez. "Let me ask my dad if he can give me a ride."</p>
<p><em>"Sounds good!" </em>Inez chirped. <em>"See you soon!"</em></p>
<p>"See you soon," Matt parroted. When he hung up, he went to the guy that shoved him. "What gives, Ben?"</p>
<p>"Everybody knows you've got the hots for those girls," Ben sneered. "The question is which one. And how soon you'll ruin that relationship."</p>
<p>"It's not like that, Ben," Matt insisted.</p>
<p>"Please," Ben scoffed. "You'll never find a city girl who likes to get down in the mud. You're better off trying to find a girlfriend here."</p>
<p>Matt thought to all the adventures he, Jackie, and Inez had in cyberspace. Jackie and Inez weren't <em>thrilled</em> about getting dirty, but they handled it. And he was closer to them than any girls in this school. He didn't want to date anyone he couldn't tell about cyberspace. "Thanks for your thoughts, Ben," Matt shrugged off. "But I'd really rather hang out with those two than any girl around here."</p>
<p>Ben snorted. "Your loss, man," he said.</p>
<p>"Sure," Matt laughed, heading to his dad's pickup as he drove up to the school.</p>
<p>~~~<br/>Inez was pacing the floor of the apartment in circles. "Inez, you need to calm down. Even <em>I</em> don't pace this much!" Jackie laughed.</p>
<p>Shaking her head, Inez moaned. "Oh, what am I doing?!" she asked incredulously. "I don't want to go to the dance alone, but I really, <em>really</em> don't want Matt to say no."</p>
<p>"Matt <em>won't</em> say no, Inez, this is you," Jackie said, walking over to Inez and placing reassuring hands on her shoulders.</p>
<p>Inez just made a discontented noise. "Come on, Jackie. You know as much as I do no one around Matt's friends at school like us. And if his Dad decides he doesn't like us, Matt won't be able to get a ride here, which means we can't go to the school dance!"</p>
<p>"But Matt's dad loves you," Jackie said. "After all, he thinks it's because of us that Matt's math scores went through the roof. He knows that all three of us are close. And I'm sure he'd be more than happy to give Matt a ride here for the dance."</p>
<p>Inez still felt uncertain. "But...but..."</p>
<p>"Inez," Jackie said sternly. "You're smart enough that you <em>skipped a grade.</em> You've helped me with math and English and <em>social studies</em> more times than I can count. Come on. If Matt knows what's good for him, he'd be <em>honored</em> to be your date to the dance. And not just because you can help him in class. Because your heart is huge and you'd never let him go. <em>That's</em> what matters, all right?"</p>
<p>Inez's mother walked out of the kitchen with a plate full of cookies. "You girls okay out here?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Never better!" Jackie said with a smile. "Thanks for having me over, Misses S."</p>
<p>"Of course, dear," Inez's mom said. "And you'll do fine, Inez. Why, I was the one who asked your father to <em>our</em> first dance, and look at us now!"</p>
<p>"See? You'll be fine, Inez!" Jackie said confidently.</p>
<p>There was a knock at the door and Inez's mother smiled knowingly. "That's our cue, Jackie," she teased.</p>
<p>"You've got this!" Jackie whispered to Inez, following Inez's mom out of the room.</p>
<p>Inez swallowed and nodded. She went to answer the door, finding Matt on the other side. "Hey, Nezzy," Matt said with a grin.</p>
<p>Scowling at the familiar nickname she hated, Inez still felt a small part of her panic subside. This was Matt. Even <em>if</em> he said no, he would let her down gently. "Just come in, doofus," she said, stepping aside.</p>
<p>Matt grinned at her again and got settled on the couch while Inez closed the door. "What do you want to do today?" Matt asked. "Anything specific planned?"</p>
<p>"Not really," Inez said, shifting on her feet before sitting down next to Matt. "Just wanted to hang out a little bit. Jackie's with my mom in the kitchen right now. So she'll be out in a bit."</p>
<p>"Okay," Matt said. He looked at the table. "I see your mom made cookies again. She must be sweet on me, making us good food this much."</p>
<p>"It's not because of anything you've done the food is good," Inez said wrily. "It's because all you eat on the farm is meat, potatoes, and the occasional fruit."</p>
<p>"Come on, I've eaten more than that!" Matt protested, smiling.</p>
<p>"Yeah, in cyberspace, maybe!" Inez said.</p>
<p>Matt laughed. "You've got me there," he admitted. He frowned. "You're really tense, Inez. What's up?"</p>
<p>Inez took a deep breath and forced herself to relax. It was fine, <em>this</em> was fine. She'd have Matt come with her to the dance, and they could have some fun. Easy-peasy. "I did kinda want to ask you something before Jackie came back..." Inez said, swallowing.</p>
<p>Matt frowned. "Like what?" he asked.</p>
<p>Inez took a breath. Now or never. "I know that we've gotten closer after texting a lot outside of cyberspace..." Stop stalling, Inez, you can do this! "And I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the school dance with me?"</p>
<p>It felt like Inez stopped breathing. She was watching Matt closely, looking for anything other than the shock on his face. Slowly, Matt started to grin. "Yeah, of course!" he exclaimed, jumping up and fist pumping the air. "I'd love to! Wait! Wait, wait. Jackie's not coming with us, is she?"</p>
<p>Inez laughed. "No, it would be just us. I mean, she would be there, but not as a part of our...thing," Inez blushed. She was a little embarrassed to use the word "date."</p>
<p>"Sounds fantastic!" Matt said. "I'll pick out my Sunday best and we can dance! When is it?"</p>
<p>"Uh...next Friday," Inez said. "I hope that won't be a problem...?"</p>
<p>"No, that's fine!" Matt exclaimed. "I'll let my dad know he'll have to wrangle the pigs on his own that day. I can't believe it! This is gonna be so fun!"</p>
<p>Inez smiled shyly. "You mean that?"</p>
<p>"Of course!" Matt said, hugging Inez. "There's no one I'd rather dance with than you, Nezzy."</p>
<p>"Shut up!" Inez laughed. Suddenly, everything seemed back to normal. Better than normal, even. Things were really looking up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any and all comments welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>